Killer Miku
by HappyNeko
Summary: "You love me more than you love yourself...right?" You better say YES.


Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl named Miku.

She had only one obsession. His name was Kaito.

Kaito and Miku walked around the park. Kaito stopped in from of a small, yellow house. There was a mail box in front of it, "Kagamine Len"

"I heard there was a crime here. Someone killed the poor guy and left him in a small closet." Kaito said.

"How sad." Miku said in a bored voice.

For a moment, Kaito thought he saw Miku grin.

. . .

Miku only met Kaito a few days ago, but she already collected over twenty photos of him.

After Miku came home from her walk with Kaito, she ran up to her collection of Kaito Dolls.

She started to stroke their blue hair.

"You love me more than you love yourself...right?" she asked.

The next day, Kaito invited Miku to his house. Miku wore her beautiful white dress. The dress had a pocket sewn on it. Before Miku left the house, she slid a small knife into it.

When she arrived in front of Kaito's house, she noticed a young girl in a yellow dress, picking dandelions. She hummed a nice tune as she started to make a crown out of the flowers. She looked up and smiled at Miku. Miku did not like her cute smile.

Kaito rushed out of the house to greet Miku. His smile was very warm and kind, but Miku frowned.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"That's my younger sister. I love her very much." He said and smiled even wider.

Kaito gestured Miku to get in the house. Miku started to walk, but before she went in, she glanced at Rin for a moment, pausing long enough to remember her face.

As they walked through the house, Miku met another girl. She was a few years older than her. Her beautiful, long, pink hair was like a waterfall. As they walked pass her, she waved at them and smiled sweetly.

"Who's that?" Miku asked.

Kaito laughed. "That's my other sister." He said. "I love her very much."

Kaito kept walking to his room. When Miku arrived at his room, she saw another girl.

She was about the same age as her, wearing a short, red skirt. Her hair was brown, short and pretty. She was sitting on his bed, eating small candies. She was surprised to see Kaito with another girl.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you were here today." Kaito whispered to the girl.

Kaito took Miku's hand and dragged her to a different room.

"Who's that?" Miku asked.

"She's my girlfriend." He said. "And I love her more than anything in the world."

Miku was silent. She glanced at her pocket.

When they arrived to another room, Miku told Kaito she needed to use the bathroom.

Kaito showed her the way, then came back to the room. He sat on a chair and waited for Miku to come back.

He waited and waited until he got bored and looked out the window.

"That's odd..." His younger sister wasn't outside.

He went to look for his other sister. He could not find her.

He walked back to his room to talk to his girlfriend, but she wasn't there anymore.

Kaito knocked on the bathroom door.

"Miku! Do you know where the other girls went?" he asked.

"Kaito..." Miku said in a shaking voice on the other side of the door.

"Do you love me more than you love yourself?" she asked.

"What? Miku, that's not important right now!" he shouted.

The door slowly opened and Miku came out. She reached for her pocket and frowned.

"'Not important', you say?"

That day, Miku walked out of the house with a beautiful, red dress.

By the end of the day, it was brown like a dead, shriveling rose.

Miku stood outside of Kaito's house. She grinned and patted the pocket. The knife inside was brown like her dress.

. . .

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl named Miku.

She had only one obsession. His name was Gakupo.

Gakupo and Miku walked around Kaito's neighborhood.

"I heard there was a crime around here. Someone killed a family of girls and one guy and left them in a small bathroom." Gakupo said.

"How sad." Miku said in a bored voice.

For a moment, Gakupo thought he saw Miku grin.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Please ask anything you didn't understand about the story!**

**It's very confusing, sorry. _Review?_**


End file.
